


Trying new clothes

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), tua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales
Summary: This was a request for a short piece on my tumblr, and I thought about posting it here as well!





	Trying new clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a short piece on my tumblr, and I thought about posting it here as well!

Klaus slipped inside Allison’s room quietly, making sure Luther wouldn’t notice him. The plan required top secrecy. Klaus had waited for this almost a week. Allison would be out in patrol for at least three more hours, Diego was out patrolling as well. Ben and Vanya were reading in the library. He finally had the chance to get the wheels into motion. Luther was the last barrier he had to overcome.

Klaus knew Luther was out for a mission all night, he would be sleeping until late afternoon. Klaus simply had to be quiet. He entered the room walking tiptoe and closed the door behind him.

He left his backpack on the floor and moved towards the wardrobe. He had to be fast.

Allison usually changed outfits two-three times a day, depending on her schedule. He had observed her carefully during the last two weeks, so he knew what to take. The black skirt was his favourite. A cold-shoulder top, a fishnet top, two pairs of ripped jeans and another t-shirt. He put them all inside his back.

Next the shoes. He had spotted a pair of platforms he really fancied. Klaus knew Allison wore size 39 so they must have fit him just fine. He also took a pair of high heels, even though he didn’t know if he would manage to walk on them.

And finally makeup! He rushed to her desk and threw in the bag all the cosmetics. He had watched enough YouTube video tutorials, he just needed to practice a little bit.

Klaus got out of the room and tiptoed again towards his. Once inside, he locked the door twice and pulled the curtains. He placed his “treasure” on the bed and began to undress. He had a date tonight and he wanted to make an entrance!

He started with the jeans, but unfortunately, both were proven too tight. The skirt on the other hand … Klaus thought it fitted perfectly. He spun around to take a good look at his reflection.

“Very breathy,” Klaus mumbled and laughed. He hadn’t some fun for a long time now. It was time to get to have some life outside these walls again.

After much thought, he settled on a charcoal sweater. He tried the platforms, but he found it kinda difficult to walk so he would have to wear his boots.

Makeup was proven more challenging than he expected. Putting on eyeliner took him forever and he decided that eye-shadows were a big no-no for him. His whole desk was a mess when he finished, with brushed and eye pencils scatter around.  And the powder somehow upside down on the floor. He didn’t want to look at the lipsticks. Allison would kill him!

“Come on K. you must not be late!” he said and spun around once again. He loved the result. He grabbed his leather jacket and snacked out of the house, carefully not to bump onto anyone.

* * *

It was around three am when he came back home. He was a little bit dizzy, but overall the night was a success. Anja was amazing and Klaus was excited to meet her again.

He caught himself mumbling a song when the lights of the hall turned on.

“Klaus Hargreeves,” the voice said “also known as number 4, code name seance,”

Klaus looked at her in terror, now he was fucked!

“Allison, my dearest, I can explain,” he shouted, “if only you heard-”

“Hush!” she demanded “You spoiled my absolute favourite mascara, with your dressing ups. But, that I could forgive. This skirt with the boots though, what the fuck were you thinking. That’s the true crime, honey!”

“So,” Klaus “how much fucked I am?”

“Oh, dear brother, I heard a rumour that you will do my choirs for the next three months.”


End file.
